Electroencephalography (EEG) involves measuring and recording electrical activity resulting from thousands of simultaneous neural processes associated with different portions of the brain. EEG data is typically measured using a plurality of electrodes placed on the scalp of a person to measure voltage fluctuations resulting from this electrical activity within the neurons of the brain. Subcranial EEG can measure electrical activity with high accuracy. Although bone and dermal layers of a human head tend to weaken transmission of a wide range of frequencies, surface EEG also provides useful electrophysiological information.